Akkharu
by EviRuha.Shiroyama
Summary: First time for Nikola, first time for Helen. They didn't know how hard it could be. Becoming a Vampire was nothing he expected. Neither did she. But it happened and Helen has to do something, before he'll be dominated by his hunger... *FINALLY* COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was wondering about the times of The Five … Mainly about the time when they used the Source Blood and how Nikola bacame a Vampire. When I heard Nikola pronouncing the word 'Akkharu' in _Animus_, I KNEW it will be the name of my story. And at the time I didn't even know what the story would be like, I just knew the name.

So, this is my version of this time before the Sanctuary even dreamed about itself.

It should be a two-chapter story (at least I hope) … And sadly, I don't know how long it'll take me to write another chapter … But I just HAD to upload it ! XD

I'd love to thank Sammie and Cissa for helping me with this. Guys, you're absolutely wonderful … ! I don't know where are you getting this patience with my awful writing, but I'm glad you have it. I owe you for this one !

Well ... Rating could change to M, because I think it'll maybe get something ... Nasty in next chapter xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I did, you'd be surprised. Well... Everybody is telling me I'm invisible … So maybe you wouldn't be too surprised, after all (:

**Now, enjoy !**

**…:::Akkharu:::...**

**...The Blood Deamon...**

**…**

_Winter of 1886, Hartlepool, North East England_

"Open the door, Nikola!" Helen screamed.

She was standing behind his door for a half an hour. He was the most stubborn man she ever has the pleasure to meet. He locked himself in that blasted room and didn't come out for five days.

She was worrying about him.

It was two weeks since they've injected themselves with the Source Blood. Two weeks, and she was so much afraid of what had happened to him.

He kept his distance from them, didn't go out from the room for breakfast, for lunch, not even for a dinner. He didn't eat. He couldn't.

And she knew that.

He was locking himself because of fear, that he could hurt them.

Hurt her.

James was away for some time now. He wanted to learn everything he could think of, and because they were far away from London, he wanted to get back and spend some time in Royal Library.

John has been gone too, his joy over his teleportation ability was giving him that powerful feeling of freedom. From all she knew, he was somewhere in Africa on hunt. Hunting animals just for some feel of delight. Something she could never possibly understand.

Nigel stayed with her and Nikola for a while, but it was almost one week since he left too.

That left her with Nikola.

She was almost crying with desperate anxiety. He was hurting. She needed him for telling her, what was wrong.

They've found that he was becoming a Vampire. And that he needed to feed on blood. But he was so stubborn, so adamant. He always was. And she didn't know how much. Until now.

Helen hit the door again. She was furious. She was almost trembling with that incredible wrath inside her.

"Nikola!" she fought back her tears.

"Please! Nikola, please, open..." She couldn't fight it anymore. She just slided down onto the floor, where she sat with her back against the door. She was trembling with sobs.

She wanted to help him. And he was just sitting there, in that damned room, while she was crying behind his door.

At last, the door opened.

Nikola laid his eyes on the sobbing woman. His heart was hurting when he saw her. He has never wanted to bring Helen to tears.

He just stared on her shaking form, her luxurious skirt spilled on the carpeted floor. She didn't noticed him, till he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Helen," he whispered. "Don't cry. Please, don't. But I need you to go away."

She raised her head, looking straight into his eyes. He saw her sadness, her grief.

"Why are you doing this?" she sobbed. "Why are you locking yourself from me?"

"Oh Helen," his voice was filled with suppressed tension. "It's not like that. Not at all. But I could hurt you. And I would never ever forgive myself such thing."

He turned around and walked back to his room. But he didn't locked the door.

Helen sat there for a long minutes, then she wiped out her tears and get up.

She was standing there on the threshold, looking at his darkened form. When he didn't looked back at her, Helen closed the gap between them.

"Nikola," she gently whispered. "You don't need to do this alone."

"Helen... I..." he didn't find the words, so he just kept staring from the window on the falling snowflakes.

"Just go. Please, leave me alone. Don't return. I could harm you."

She stood where she was.

Helen wanted to help him. She wanted to help him so desperately. She approached him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"GO!" he almost shouted.

Helen turned around, walked out of the door and let her tears falling.

* * *

><p>Helen was sitting in her bedroom. She was desperate. She needed time for developing a proper treatment for Nikola, and this would be useless if he'd died of starvation.<p>

She has decided what to do.

Helen stood up, only in her night gown, raced through darkened coridors of her father's vacation house to the rooms of the only man, who stayed here.

His doors was closed, but she saw little sparks of candle lights on the carpet.

She just stood there for a while, trying to catch her lost breath.

When Helen found her composure, she pulled the handle of his doors.

She was looking inside of devastated room. That room was cluttered up with books, lying almost everywhere, spilled papers covering most of the room's floor.

Nikola was staying where she left him, she just couldn't recall that mess.

He must has been really angry, when he was handling his precious books like that.

She walked all the way to him, trying to elude all things strewed on the floor.

Helen hesitated a little, then she gently laid her arm on his back.

Nikola gave out sound of utter surprise, startled violently and turned around so quickly she didn't even managed to blink.

She saw his dark black eyes once before, but this time she almost squeaked in awe. Helen hurriedly secured herself against that sudden fear.

This was Nikola, for heaven's sake!

He managed to reagain his human form again, and looked down at her with anger.

Altought he didn't miss the fact of her barefoot, and so unappropriete manner of clothing.

"I've told you before," he growled. "You should stay away from me. But it seems I've underestimated your stubbornness."

"You did indeed," was her whispered answer.

Helen smiled at him. She placed her hand on his cheek and run her thumb over his trouble-faced expression.

"You don't need to do this alone," she whimpered. "I'm here for you."

"I know!" Nikola hissed through his tightly pressed teeth. "Get out!"

In this precise moment, Helen lost her temper.

"I need more time for the development of your treatment!" she shouted back, shivering with a suppressed rage. Nikola took an instinctive step back. He never saw her as angry as she had been now.

Certainly not with him.

"And... And you throw away two weeks of my hard work, and because of what? Because you want to starve to death? That won't happen, Nikola! Because I won't let it happen!"

He was staring at her with the most surprised look, she ever saw on his handsome face.

Helen was like a fire.

She was exhausted, as she was working on the best way to put an end to his hunger. Was he so blind to see it?

She looked him straight in the eyes and slapped him right on the cheek. She saw her fingers burned on his pale face, and his eyes darkened for a second.

Nikola took one step forwards, quickly clasped her hips and roughly pull her to him. She blinked in surprise.

"You won't let it happen?" he asked with stygian voice.

Helen looked up at him, and lightly nodded in response.

"I won't."

* * *

><p>Helen was staring up at Nikola's darkened eyes. It felt like looking straight into flames of the hell. That darkness was everywhere, burning it's way into her soul. Straggly emotions were reflecting inside those cold, steel-blue eyes, she couldn't sort them away.<p>

Hunger...? Anger...? Need...? Passion...?

Wait a minute... _Need?_

_Passion?_

He was almost shaking, while he was trying to strangle that need inside him. That hunger, it was eating him inside. He felt her pulse quickening, her breathing was shallow.

Helen's hands were trembling, when she raised them and tried to uncord her silken twines around her neck.

His hands went up quickly and grabbed her wrists in clamp hold.

"What-do-you-think-you-are-doing?" he snapped through his tightly closed mouth.

Helen didn't answer.

She wrestled her hands from his grip, flashes of anger inside her eyes. Helen stood there, looking into the depths of his hunted eyes and again her hands went to her twines.

She slowly uncorded them, and let the gorget of her night gown fall to her shoulders.

She never let go of his eyes. Now she could sense the great amount of his self-control he had to exert.

Helen could see everything in his eyes now.

His love. His pain. His torment. His fear. His passion.

His hunger.

"Do it," she begged in a small voice.

"Do it, please."

He let out a tortured groan and lowered his mouth to hers.

Nikola kissed her gently, then his kisses went from hers mouth to left cheek... To hers jaw...

Hers neck...

And there he was.

That place, he craved for. The place, where hers life was running underneath his lips.

* * *

><p>Nikola managed to control himself once more. He placed little kiss on her neck once again, and looked into Helen's eyes.<p>

"Niko-" she tried to say, but he laid his finger on her lips.

"No, Helen. Listen to me," he whispered.

Helen was confused. He needed her. He needed to feed on her blood and he stood there with her in thight embrace and he wanted to _chat?_

"I need you to listen, do you understand?" Nikola asked, seeing the confusion in her eyes.

She just nodded.

"I don't know if I could control myself, when... When... Bloody hell!" he growled. "I can't even pronounce it. Great Nikola Tesla at the loss of words, you see that irony? When I taste you. So I need YOU to stop me, yes?" Nikola laid great importance on the last sentence.

Helen, who was looking in his pained face, smiled a little.

"I know."

"When you see the darkness spreading, you have to stop me. You will have real problems with your movements, because of the loss of your blood, but you have to. I could kill you unwillingly. And I could never forgive it to myself."

Helen smiled again.

"You don't have to tell the doctor, what happens with a body when it loses most of its blood," she whispered. "I know what will happen to me and I accept it. Because I have to help you."

He picked her up in his arms and walked to the bed. Nikola was certain that it was better, than standing in the middle of that mess in his room.

He settled himself down, and laid his back against bed-head. Helen was in his lap and he hold her tight.

She shifted her hands, encircled one around his neck and the other bestowed on his arm. Nikola traced his fingers over her cheek, quickly pushing back her long, delicate curls.

Helen was smiling at him encouragingly. She was trembling, and she couldn't tell if it was just because of the exepectation of great pain, or because of his touch.

He was so gentle, so caring. Helen never experienced such tenderness, such delicacy. With anybody. Not even John could be that gentle.

She gasped at sudden realization.

Nikola was in love with her. He loved her more than any other man in her surroundings.

Helen's gasp startled him.

She had to be afraid of him... And now she'll end it right here and now, leave this room, probably never coming back to him again. He'll never see her again.

These thoughts sent piercing pain into his heart and almost ripped his soul.

Helen saw abrupt change in Nikola's face and quickly laid her palm on his cheek in reassurance.

"I am fine, Nikola. I didn't change my mind," she whispered quietly.

Nikola couldn't believe his ears. Helen was willingly risking her life, and just because of him? She knew what kind of monster he'd bacame.

And she was still there, in his arms, waiting for blinding pain he'll evoke to her.

Helen nodded to his questioning eyes.

She knew.

Nikola lowered his lips down to hers again, placing loving kiss on her soft, hot lips. Again he traced her skin with kisses down to her ear, where he stopped.

"I beg you for your forgiveness, privlačan," he breathed into Helen's ear.

Then he brought his lips to her neck, where he kissed her once more.

Nikola inhaled the sweet, deep and somehow dark scent of the woman he loved with his whole heart, soul and body. He could smell oleoresin, roses and briar.

At this precise moment, his nose picked up one more scent beyond.

Smell of her blood.

Transcendental coppery palate. Ablazing, tropical, passionate and luscious flavour. And so much more.

So sweet, so tempting.

Nikola licked her delicious skin, tasting her.

Helen felt her heart thumping almost achingly in her chest. She increased her grip on him, bringing him so close to her, as she could.

She was scared.

But in the same time she was incredibly enjoying his proximity.

And in that exact moment, overwhelmed with her scent, he knew he couldn't resist any longer.

Nikola tantalazingly slowly unsheated his teeth and buried them deep into her porcelain skin.

**...:::Наставиће се:::...**

**A/N: **So, this is the end of the first chapter.

'Privlačan' means 'charming' in Serbian.

'Наставиће се' means 'To be continued' … Zaboga, I hate these three words ! But in Serbian … It doesn't appear as wrong as it should be xD

I hope you liked it! Lemme know whatcha think …

~ Evi (:


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS. I AM SO *SORRY*. :0**

**I kinda forgot about the fic after that superb writer's block I suffered when I *finally* finished high school (the pressure of upcoming exams is just one hell of a wonderful feed~o for my writing).**

**Just when I finished this story, I forgot about it yet _again_, so the few months hiatus between me finishing the story and finally uploading this is another long wait for you, people. I'M SOOORRYYY. I'm truly sorry for the wait !**

**I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I imagined it somehow.. different when I started writing this story. Dunno. I hope you'll enjoy it though ! XDDD**

**Oh. And this chapter is un-beta'd. I tried it with my SG story, and I got no really bad flames on my English, so why bother someone to spend their precious time with correcting this. So if you notice any mistakes, be a kind reader and stuff the button XD**

**Without any further excuses and this kind of stuff, here you go !**

* * *

><p><strong>…:::Akkharu:::...<strong>

**...The Blood Deamon...**

**…**

When his teeth pierced her sensitive skin, Helen felt incredible amount of dazzling, explosive and fitful pain.

Sparks flying over her vision, her eyes closed. She perceived Nikola's sharp intake of breath, as his senses was hit with the unique taste.

Helen clutched to him even closer, trying to hold onto him as much as she could. She wanted him to feel it, to know that she was with him, that she will not attempt to stop him any time soon.

She couldn't allow him to stop. He could hurt himself if she'd stop him right now, just because she felt that little amount of pain.

Actually it was small multitude of agony, but she knew that this will happen, that it will hurt like hell.

Helen didn't care.

She won't stop him because it could bring death to both of them.

Every fiber in Nikola's body danced. They were dancing with that overwhelming yen, the amazing, unbelievable palate inside of the pure, radiantly carmine liquid.

Nikola never tasted blood before. Of course, when he was a kid, there were plenty of situations with little cuts and bruises, when he tasted blood.

But never, never in his entire life he could possibly think of the taste which could savour better than blood.

Helen's blood.

She tasted like melted iron, burning copper. Flavour so full, so dulcet, and at the same time bitterly cold.

Because he knew what could happen if he couldn't stop himself in time. The price was simply too high to pay.

The entire existence of his being, life of his precious angel.

Nikola tenderly pressed her body to him, his hand mindlessly running over her back. He caressed her hair, and then he abruptly halted.

Wait a minute... He was caressing her_ hair?_

Nikola Tesla, touching someone's hair.

_Oh dear.._

He was touching hair of a woman. The Woman, who managed to change him. This very special woman with cherubic voice, radiant and sparkling halo of blond hair and eyes with colour of the place where only angels could live. Even her name was perfect.

She was Helen of Troy.

Nikola might declare war just because he wanted to see her smiling at him for one slight fraction of all eternity.

Nikola thought that maybe it was the right time to stop.

When Helen felt him hesitating, she pried her eyes open. She lifted her gaze with slight difficulty just to find Nikola's eyes staring at her hair. Helen gasped.

Bright smile glowed across her face.

"It's fine," she whispered. "It's me. Don't think..." she lost her words.

Nikola's darkened eyes met hers, and he tried to look like he's in control over everything.

Though the only thing he mastered was rather devilish grimace.

Helen's mind clouded as she saw him grinning at her like this. He was handsome of course, she noticed this particular fact a long time ago. But she didn't know how much until now.

Nikola Tesla was definitely the most gorgeous man she'd ever met. She felt her entire body stiffen. He wasn't just gorgeous. Dear lords, no. He was... He was... She could not find the right word.

Helen felt her body responding to his, in every move, every touch she received. And she suddenly wanted more, so _much_ more.

Something flashed through his eyes, something she couldn't identify.

He lowered his lips to hers once again. His touch caused Helen's breath catch sharply inside her throat.

The contact couldn't compare to anything she'd ever felt before.

Nikola's lips were hot and yet so soft, as she relished cloggy dampness of her own blood upon his lips.

And inside of this precious moment, his tongue forced its way into her mouth. There were small defences, if there was any defence at all.

This kiss, full of hunger, need, interlaced with heat and sinful passion brought her to the stage of nearly fanatical wildness.

Helen felt bonfires starting to burn inside her, her blood running through her veins with more cadence than before and she knew it could be her end.

Nikola leaved her lips once more.

"You're blazing, ljubavi," he whispered.

Helen tried to smile at him once again, but failed miserably. She wanted to taste his lips so desperately. So she did what she thought was the best. Helen reached up to catch the nape of his neck and pushed his lips to hers once more.

Nikola's shock knew no bounds. She was kissing him! He wouldn't believe it if someone told him a week ago that Helen will be lying in his arms, kissing him with the same passion, same love that he felt for her. That was something he'd never considered possible.

But she was right there, kissing him and trying to unbutton his shirt.

"Zaboga, Helen!" he hissed through his gritted teeth. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

All of his previous concerns flew out of his fogged mind. Needless to say, he happily obliged in a heartbeat.

Nikola wanted to hear this command from the moment he laid his eyes on her at Oxford. He knew it was back then, when his soul was stolen away from him by the woman in that gorgeous crimson dress, as she accidentally bumped into him in the narrow corridor leading to the university campus.

His arms went around her to stabilize her, and when he felt her glorious curves underneath those noble, carmine dress, he was mesmerized by it's perfection. The moment, when her eyes found their way into his, Nikola's heart skipped a beat and he knew he'd fall for her, that his heart would belong to her forever. When she mumbled 'My apologies' in slightly hushed tone, Nikola knew he was lost for all eternity.

Though at the time he had no idea that it was indeed for an entire centuries to come.

And as lost as he might be at that crucial autumn day, it couldn't compare to how much lost he was when Helen's hands finally found their way into his shirt and he felt her palms against his fiery skin.

Helen knew that what she was doing was wrong in so many ways. But she knew she couldn't stop herself, even if she actually _tried_ to stop.

She frantically torn at his shirt, too mad with passion to burden herself with looking for the buttons. Her hand traced broiling paths across his smooth skin and Helen relished that delightful sensation.

Nikola shook his shirt off, and in one swift move swiveled their position, so Helen was pressed into the mattress underneath him. She squeaked a little, taken by surprise. But she had no time for recovery, because his lips were on hers once again, the passion going throughout her body like rushing river.

"Ni..." Helen tried to whisper before she felt his hand going down from her waist to her thigh. She gasped and her tiny moan was consumed with his lips.

His hand finally reaching her thigh, Nikola pushed the annoying fabric of her nightgown aside, at last relishing the glorious feeling of her skin against his own. She gasped when his hand almost reached her waist.

Her skin was burning, his cold hands felt like a balm for her fever. Suddenly his hands did not provide the desired coolness, what they brought was just more heat. Helen's mind was clouded, she couldn't do anything to stop him now, not even slow him down.

What surprised Helen the most was that she didn't want him to stop, and if he'd tried to slow down, she'd probably stick the nearest object in his tum.

Nikola tried to resist the temptation, not to take any advantage over her, but it was quite impossible at this moment. Her delightful body pressed so tightly against his own, her skin felt like silk in his palms...

So willing, so passionate, so sweet.

And yet, so _overdressed_.

He reached the small of her back and pressed her even tighter into his waist, feeling the need to rip her clothes and take her, to mark her as his own. Helen screeched when his claws grew on his other hand, tearing at her nightgown impatiently. He managed to rip the fabric from her neck to waist, partly revealing her rapidly raising chest.

Nikola stopped ravaging her swollen lips and his mouth descended on her collarbone, leaving smouldering paths across her skin. She was struggling to catch her breath after his pillaging kisses, and she shuddered slightly when she felt his hot breath bathing her breasts.

He worshipped her body, adored every wrinkle, every freckle on her skin. Helen never felt like this before, so loved, cherished...

Never in her entire life she received real and deep love. She realized that now, when her best friend showed her the world beyond.

Tears sprung to Helen's eyes, and she let them fall.

Nikola felt her body stiffen, small tremor running through her from head to toe. He stopped abruptly. Did she regretted her decision now? Did he hurt her in some way? Finally, the fear of losing her returned with full force.

He lifted his head to look into her face.

Nikola was prepared for disgust, fear, even hatred in her eyes. But what he saw... His heart swelled at the sight. Helen's face was shinning, though he could see the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. Hesitant smile pulling at her lips, she reached her hand to his face, her palm caressing his cheek.

"Kiss me," she whispered weakly. "Mark me as your own."

He stared at her as if he'd seen her for the first time. "Helen..."

"I'm not afraid."

Nikola reached for the back of her neck, his fingers enmeshed within her hair. And then he smiled. That true smile again.

His lips descended upon hers, kissing her softly. But then, she opened her mouth, and he was as lost as he was when he kissed her for the first time.

He devoured her mouth once again but her sensual lips were so much for him and he couldn't take it anymore. He traced damp, feathery kisses across her cheek, around her ear lobe when his nose picked up his favorite perfume above all.

Helen's blood.

Nikola knew he'll probably never value anyone's blood as much as this precious liquid that he tasted mere moments ago. And he was already hopelessly addicted.

He sniffed her fragrance once more, before his lips returned back to her neck again.

Loud howl escaped Helen's mouth when he pressed his body even tighter against hers and she felt his lips on her exposed neck, licking, sucking and...

_Swilling_.

Nothing less, nothing more.

She understood him. Nikola was too long without proper nourishment. She knew it.

But it wasn't something she'd ever _expect_.

It felt like hours. Hours and hours of almost perverse pleasure mixed with glorious pain.

And yet, it was better than anything she'd ever experienced before. The bliss was so much to take, she wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was providing her with.

Her eyes snapped closed, she felt her body weakening with the blood loss. It was mere moments before her mind will go black and she won't be able to stop him in time.

To be honest with herself, now she was completely sure she didn't mind that at all. Dying in his arms had to be the most wonderful way to end her life. A perilous life filled with doubts about John's love for her. Helen doubted she loved him after all these months of his arrogant behaviour – he was acting as if she was a porcelain dolly, as if she was an object, not a human being with emotions – she could see that in the way she was acting tonight.

Nikola on the other hand.. He treated her like an equal. Nikola saw her as a scientist, his colleague, his friend. And as a woman too... Sometimes.

Like right now.

Because if she loved John, why she'd want to be kissed, worshiped, loved by Nikola? Die in his gentle arms because he needed her? He needed her blood to live just another day.

And she would gladly die so he could live.

Because she… What did she?

In that moment all her thoughts began to be more and more confused, she couldn't hold onto one thing, her thoughts wandering quickly from one to another.

Fireworks exploding in her head, colored sparks flashing under her eyelids. Strange feeling started to appear in her limbs, complete lightness, she felt like she was flying high above the bed.

Bed, what bed? She was in heaven, blue sky all around her with white, feathery clouds. Beautiful sun rising from behind them, lightning her face with it's golden rays.

She felt like laughing.

So she did.

Weak chuckles resonated through the room, but nobody heard them echoing throughout darkness.

Another sound, deep swallowing. Whirring. Heartrending scream.

Helen heard herself screaming. But she wasn't in control of any sounds or movements that her body made.

His senses were completely overwhelmed. Nikola knew it was Helen in his arms, his best friend, the love of his life. He felt something strange stirring within him.

Strange, sudden feeling of contentment filled his entire being. He knew this woman in his arms was the only one he ever wanted.

It was an instinct, when his teeth sunk into her flesh again. And with it, he felt something from him entering her. He was too engrossed in the feeling to care about his mind shutting down, he didn't know what was real and what wasn't.

The strange fluid he released into her bloodstream was starting to circulate her veins. Based upon some rather strange and entirely new instinct inside of him, he suddenly understood.

He won't be able to make this happen ever again. To any other human or abnormal being.

He marked her. Marked her for the rest of their lives.

All of sudden, her mind went completely clear. She felt like she was prisoner inside her own body. She couldn't move, not even her fingers.

_Stop him, _one clear thought went through her clogged mind. _Stop him, or you'll die. Both of you._

Helen had to finish her work on his treatment, or he won't be able to live in the world of mortals. He'd have to feed on humans. The mere thought sunk roots of unexpected jealousy into her heart.

_Nikola feeding on another woman... Never._

With all her remaining will she forced her eyes to open, and she found herself back in Nikola's room, with his heavy and hot body pressed tightly against hers.

He was still almost glued to her neck. She knew her blood pressure had to be very slow by now. The question was – why he was still feeding? He must've been aware of the slow thumping of her heart.

_I don't know if I could control myself... You have to stop me... I could kill you unwillingly... I could never forgive it to myself..._

Nikola's words rang throughout her mind, they seemed to gain power untill they were all she could think of.

Now. What to do to make him stop?

Helen didn't feel any of her body parts, none. Nothing. Not even a bloody finger.

She had to trust her live to her vocals. Helen knew she was still capable of screaming, she heard herself a while ago. But she'd have to hurry.

"Aghn..." she'd slap herself for this weak attempt if she could. "Nii..gh," Helen tried again. "..ell!"

Her mouth was completely dry, there was nothing she could do about it. Even swallowing seemed as an impossible task at the moment.

_The Torment of Tantallus... _Ancient Greek myth sounded like a good comparison for her current state.

"...Ola!"

Finally... She finally managed to gain his attention! Helen felt tears of relief stinging her eyes. One droplet left her left eye and slid into her messy hair.

Silent plea, heard in the back of his mind made him open his eyes. In a second, his mind snapped back into reality, and he remembered where he was and what he was doing.

_Helen...!_

Nikola froze.

He lifted his head from her neck, dread filling his entire body as he looked in the face of a woman he loved.

His angel was pale like pure silk, her lips adorned with shade of almost royal blue. He heard her pulse. It was so weak that his sensitive vampiric ears almost missed it.

Nonetheless, Helen's wonderful heart was still beating. That was all that mattered.

Nikola feared what he'll see once he would look her in the eyes.

Disgust, fear, maybe even hatred..?

No, no, no. He can't do it. He can't look her in her beautiful azure eyes, because his heart couldn't survive the sight full of loathing coming from his beloved Helen.

"Niko..." her whispering voice reached his ears. He almost didn't catch her voice, because his mind was roaring with doubts and misgivings.

He lifted his eyes after a long battle with himself, sensing her look. Helen gazed at him lovingly, little sparkle twinkling in her eyes. She tried to smile, but failed.

"Dri..kch," she tried. She frowned at his furrowed brow. "Watrr," she felt like an idiotic child trying to use its first words. A spark of understanding flashed through his eyes as he reached for a glass of water standing on his bedside table. Nikola rearranged the pillows under her, helping her into comfortable half-sitting position.

She nodded her thanks feebly and accepted the offered glass. Taking a few sips she sighed, closing her sensitive eyes. All she wanted now was to sleep. For a week at least.

Helen felt his head reclining against her heart heavily. She smiled softly. He seemed to be at a loss of what to say. Such a cute picture. Nikola Tesla, lost. He'd say he don't do 'cute' and she'd laugh at him. That's what she knew she'd see right at this moment.

Lifting her hand weakly she threaded her fingers through his hair. He listened to her steadying heartbeat as if it was the sweetest music of all. And in that moment, she knew there were no words needed. She knew what was running through his head.

After all, they were bonded together.

* * *

><p><strong><em> 。エンド<em> 。**

* * *

><p><strong>Well... Here you have it. As I told you, I'm not satisfied with how this turned out. I should've write the entire story down in one go, not return to it after such a long period of time. But it can't be helped now, can it ? -_-<br>**

****WAKAME TAISHI COOKIES FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY ! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT :')**  
><strong>

**If you think I did somewhat decent job out of this story, feel free to convey all of your feelings, remarks and other observations via review !  
><strong>

**~ EviRuha (:  
><strong>


End file.
